


Bittersweet Memories

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Protective Spock, Sentimental, Sleepy McCoy, Sympathy, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock, McCoy, and the plants return to their quarters after the Halloween party, but Fred gets sentimental.





	Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Esperata's comment for "And The Winners Are...."

"Well, that was a successful evening, indeed," McCoy said triumphantly as he pulled the shower cap off his head. "And we're nearly ready for bed." He grinned. "Or another shower."

"Yes, even the plants were able to enjoy themselves," Spock agreed. They had just set the plants on their shelf and had stepped away.

"Enjoyed themselves?!" McCoy hooted with laughter. "They were the hit of the evening!"

"That they were." Spock smiled indulgently. "Everybody was making over them. Sometimes it was almost embarrassing."

"Don't give me that!" McCoy scoffed. "You were enjoying every moment of that adulation that the plants received! If you'd been wearing something with buttons down the front, you would've busted them!

Spock looked a little sheepish.

"A father's permitted. I think that people would've been disappointed if the plants had stayed in our quarters. Minthe was the prettiest lady in the room. She was a true Southern belle in her element. Every male in the room was won over by her charms. What woman could pass up that opportunity? Minthe is all female, alright." McCoy was clearly pleased with himself and his plant.

"And Fred enjoyed himself, too. The party must have reminded him of state parties and balls that he had observed back on Guakos."

McCoy chuckled. "But on a smaller scale, of course."

"Of course. But all of the excitement must have brought back wonderful memories to him of the grand times he had once known. I am certainly happy that we could take the plants with us. I am happiest when I have my family with me."

"You know, Spock, it doesn't get any better than this."

"You are so correct, Leonard. We are lucky, indeed."

"Yes, sir, this is the life, alright." McCoy looked at the plants huddled together on the shelf. Minthe seemed to be leaning toward Fred, and Fred looked almost wilted. "Wait. Fred looks sort of droopy. Is he up to date with his vitamin supplements?"

"Maybe he is tired. He is not the plant that he used to be."

"Shh! Don't hurt his feelings. A guy doesn't like to hear that he's not the life of the party anymore."

Spock looked closed at his Boston fern. "Hmm. He does seem droopy. Maybe it is not a health problem. He could be sad."

McCoy frowned. "Sad?! He's the most babied Boston fern I've ever seen! Most of them have a pretty rugged life on someone's front porch until winter when they get shoved in some overheated room with low moisture. This guy gets almost a daily misting in our shower! Tough life he's got!"

"More than physical problems can drag a guy down, Leonard. Maybe it is an affair of the heart. Maybe he did remember the parties on Guakos, and he misses them and all of the life that he lived on Guakos. It must have been very exciting to have lived in a palace."

That explanation touched McCoy's heartstrings. If anybody could relate to bittersweet memories, Leonard McCoy could. He felt bad about not being more sensitive to Fred's plight. "Poor guy! I should've realized! Look! Even Minthe is draping her stems around him to comfort him. Sometimes she seems heartless to him and like a little diva, but she still loves him in her heart."

"She is a good sister. And sweetheart. Unlike that heartless Sweet Fern who allowed her eye to wonder to that palm plant in the state dining room."

"It was a blessing that you brought Fred with you. He wouldn't have had much of a life back on Guakos."

"Yes, it is true that he has a family with us, Leonard. But he still misses his old life."

"I think we all do, Spock. None of us would want to go back, even if we could. But. There are times...."

"That is why we appreciate each other now. We have all been lonely, even Minthe in the flower shop where you found her. She was so happy when you took her home with you."

"Well, we're together now. And it's time for bed. We've all had a big evening." He dimmed the light on the plants. "The plants will have a good rest, Spock. They are happy." In the shadows, he trailed his fingers across Spock's cheek. "And so am I. I can't think of anywhere in the universe I'd rather be tonight than with you and our family."

He caught McCoy's trailing fingers and wiped them across his lips. "Come, Ashayam, and sleep in my arms. And I will tell you just what you mean to me."

"Always glad to hear it, darlin,'" McCoy said with weariness showing in his eyes along with his love.

Spock pulled his arms around McCoy and led him to their waiting bed.

It quieted in their quarters and the men were soon snuggled asleep in each other's arms. But Minthe held her many stems around Fred for a long time so he would not be sad anymore. He felt so safe and loved here and did not want the sadness he was feeling to ruin their lives together. He never wanted anything to change for them.

But even as sleep overtook him, he could hear an orchestra from a long ago past playing old-fashioned music and he could see frolicking and laughing men and women whirling in time to that festive music. The liquor and music had flowed freely then, and Fred had been so in love with life.

Fred would never forget Guakos and Sweet Fern and the lavish parties and costume balls that he had once known. They would live forever in his flowery heart and would always be a tiny sliver of sorrow for him.

Minthe could almost hear the long ago music, too, and see the party goers. Fred had been so lucky to have known that world. Minthe could envy all that Fred had known.

She sighed. All the grand occasions dwelt there, in the hearts of the true romantics.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
